Vindicated
by VioletX10
Summary: Songfic. Everybody has flaws. Name me someone who hasn't! I mean, I don't have that much - geez, I'm being selfish. When the girl you love the most leaves you to change for the better, you've got nothing to do but obey. RokuNami. R&R!


**Song used: 'Vindicated' - Dashboard Confessional.**

* * *

><p><strong>Vindicated<strong>

**VioletX10**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Kingdom Hearts - **BUT**I**REALLY**WANT**TO**SO**BADLY**!_

Cold hands…and cold feet. Oh yeah, I remember. I'm sleeping alone. I've _been_ sleeping alone for quite a while now ever since she left me. I sighed. I still don't get her words… Maybe I was much more attentive to her angelic and melodic voice than the harsh words spewing out of her sensual pink lips. But what I _do_ know is that my housemate-girlfriend has left me to make me – let's put it this way – _change for the better_. Do you get it? I sure don't.

I'm not sure how it started. I just gave her a few bruises here and there but she _knew_ and she _knows_ to watch out for my temper. I get angered easily, my sense of mind breaks into a thousand tiny pieces when something or _someone _touches it; not like Pyrex glass which doesn't break easily, as my mother used to say to me before she passed.

Let's get to the point. My girlfriend's left me, I'm all alone, I have anger issues. Easier explained than understood, right? Right.

"_Stop, Roxas! You're getting out of control again!" Naminé slapped me in the face with tears streaming down her flushed, angered cheeks. "Get yourself together!" Her words were like miniscule daggers aimed at my heart. It's touched me. I've lost control – all of it. _

_My hands moved to her throat and I shoved her back against the wall, breathing hoarsely through gritted teeth as my vision turned red. "Don't touch me," I growled. "DON'T TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!"_

"_I won't! I won't!" she cried, struggling to breathe through my hold. "Please let me go, Roxas." She's crying. Oh, God she's fucking _crying_! _

"_Stop crying!" I screamed into her face. She gasped for air, my hands only tightening around her thin swan-like neck. So beautiful. She's so beautiful… but she's sobbing. I can't have that. "I said stop crying!" _

"_I've stopped crying!" She's still crying. How could she lie to me? How dare she? How _dare_ she? "Roxas…I can't…breathe." _

_Yeah, I've noticed. Just stop goddamn crying!_

Flaws. Can't live without them, can we? A shaft of morning sunlight shone through the baby blue blinds she had specifically chosen to be in our room when she still lived here. I stared at the cracked photo frame right across from where I sat on the mattress and I felt nauseous. Guilt boiled in my veins, blurring my sight until all I saw was her face on the day she _left me_. Her blond hair was ruffled and stuck out in different places but she was still beautiful. Her mascara had gone all haywire and her lip stick smudged. But she was still beautiful. Even though she had been wearing my six-year-old grey t-shirt to hide the two-year-old boxers I owned that she wore, she was still fucking _amazing_ in my eyes.

And it was just so sad for me to see her leave without a second glance over her shoulder. I must've stood there for hours just gazing into the distance, hoping she would change her mind. When I was certain she'd never see my face ever again, I closed the door quietly – and yes, I did have the biggest and the worst mental breakdown in the history of my twenty-five-year-old life.

"_Don't go," I whispered into her ear. I could feel her shivering under my touch. I was holding her, hugging her, _savoring _our last moment together. "Don't leave me." I was begging to get her to stay. I wouldn't be able to live without her. She was the best thing that ever happened in my entire life. How could I go without her angel smiles and heavenly scent? I would lie awake all night just thinking about her._

"_I can't stay. You…You have to change, Roxas. I just can't take it anymore." _

_Rejection hurts…but it depends on the person doing the rejecting. Naminé…she was so gentle with me – with _everyone_. I want to be the only one she's gentle to! Me! She loves me! _

"_Naminé, I love you," the words rolled of my tongue before I could stop myself. It's not like I didn't love her – it's just that I've never admitted it before so why now? "Sorry." Why was I apologizing? She should be the one apologizing!_

"_I love you too, Roxas," she replied but her attention was on the floor. Look at me! Look at me! _I'm_ the one you love! "But you're too much for me. I'm sorry." _

"_I don't want your apology," I hissed vehemently and she flinched (so delicately, so gracefully, so beautifully). What? I'm contradicting myself? Why? I can't do this! "I-I mean, yeah, I want your apology. You should be sorry." Fuck. That came out wrong. I grimaced, closing my eyes._

_Stinging. On my left cheek. Softness. Where it stung most. _

_I opened my eyes and she was already lugging her bag towards the distance. She dragged me out at 12:15 noon. I went back inside at 3:56 pm. _

I'm right. Of course I am. It was her fault. All. Her. Fault. Wait…No it wasn't. Who had been the one to hit her? Who spat on her? Took it all out on her whenever he was angered? Broke their picture frame – a memory of one of their many happy moments before she left? I think I know the answer to all of those questions.

Her.

No, that doesn't sound right. Let's try again.

Me.

There, that's better.

So…I've realized my mistakes, what do I do? Yup, I reason how I made those mistakes. But I don't have time! I've got to tell her today! I've waited far too long to let this moment get delayed by me contemplating _why_ and _how_ I made mistakes. I've been so selfish lately already. Everybody has flaws. Everybody makes mistakes. Name me someone who hasn't!

I quickly scrambled out of bed, sprinting downstairs into the living room where the curtains were up and I could see the sun peeping in, brightening the room. I see the mirror reflecting the light. I see the phone, waiting to be touched and punched.

I see her with the corners of her lips turned upwards. She's smiling – at _me_! A-And I'm smiling too!

"Naminé." My eyes gleamed. She's so beautiful.

"Hello again, Roxas." So fucking beautiful.

"You're…back?" I blinked twice, looking around the room and noticing that all her stuff has been put back in the place they were before.

She nodded, such a graceful movement, just tilting her head upwards and then down. I was captivated, motivated, _overwhelmed_(ivated?).

"Thank God," I breathed and swiftly strode towards her, tilting her heart-shaped face towards me and her azure eyes gazing lovingly into my own. Two seconds…one…

I captured her lips with one swift move. I've been vindicated. God, she's so beautiful; both inside and out.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY, Fanfiction! Did you really miss after all this time?<strong>  
><strong>All your support I've been cherishing.<strong>  
><strong>Hey, all readers! I want you to know this what you'll dooooooooo...<strong>

**REVIEW! **

**hey-ey, he-e-e-ey, he-e-e-ey... REVIEW!**

**My rubbish parody of "Hey Soul Sister" by Train and my even more crappy angsty songfic of "Vindicated" by Dashboard Confessional. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
